Closed Space
by Oro Productions
Summary: I sighed, the red lights behind me were going off, which meant that a train was coming.Taking a step forward, all i remember is hearing a crack and falling backwards into cold metal. All i heard was screaming.


Closed Space

"The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya" fanfic

A/N: This story is in Kyon's Perspective. The following "----" indicates that the story has left Kyon's perspective and will be told in a third-person view.

CHAPTER 1: WRITTEN BY fm6405 of OROPRODUCTIONS

--

Chapter 1: Tragedy

All was peaceful in the small club house. I happily sat glued to my chair clicking away on the computer. Today was a great day so far, nothing strange had happened, and i could just relax.

A door slammed open.  
"Ya-hoo!"Oh God. Not that voice.  
"Today we're going downtown!"  
Please..Kill me.  
"And ofcourse, as penalty for Kyon, who had been late by 4.5 seconds yesterday will be treating us to our meals!"  
I hate my life.  
I looked up from the computer, already a bead of sweet forming on my cheek. My eye settled on something most..er..Unsettling.  
Suzumiya Haruhi, Chief of the SOS-Brigade.

"We're going downtown to search for any phenomena! I heard that yesterday someone got ran over by a car! A perfect chance to try and find a ghost!" Haruhi announced, You really 'gotta hate how professional she makes herself sound when we're doing nothing but acting childish.

A small girl squeaked, "Okay..Um...are we splitting up?"

The small girl was none other then our lolita angel, or so Haruhi had referred to her as, Her name is Asahina Mikuru, a Second-year upperclassmen.

She does look cute in a maid outfit thoug-

"Kyon," a stern voice roused me from my muses. "You're with me and Mikuru." Haruhi made a gesture to herself, "Yuki-san, you're with Koizumi-kun."

A quiet, petite figure dressed in the school's sailor outfit looked up from her hard-covered, thick book. Her name was Nagato Yuki.

And another tall, slim figure with a smile that i dont think you should ever show your girlfriend to, is Itsuki Koizumi, who wore his school suit.

Atleast i have Mikuru with me, i'd probably go insane if i was just with Haruhi.

Haruhi's face lit up with a smile as warm as the sun, "Lets Go!"

Confused? Well let me explain to you..

A few months ago i had met a strange girl who had on her very first day announced that she was not interested in "Normal" human beings, but if anyone was-I quote- "an esper, time-traveler, or alien" that they should immediately introduce themselves to her, and just said "That is all" And sat down.

In the beginning, all of my conversations with her seemed about as futile as trying to swim in a bathtub.

Long story short, she had decided to make a club and i was dragged down along with it because i had meerly suggested that she should just join a sports club. And thats history.

She named the club the "SOS Brigade", and dragged along the lolita cutie Asahina Miokuru as a mascot-who is a time-traveler from the future, dragged Nagato Yuki who was a first-year literary club member from whom we stoll a clubhouse from-Oh yeah, shes an alien. Also she invited Itsuki Koizumi, a Esper transfer student into the club as well.

And Me? Im Kyon (Its a nickname, lets leave it at that.) I am her tool and slave. Its useless, but she dragged me into this club as well as the others...

I suppose im leaving something out..

oh yeah.

Haruhi is God.

According to Nagato-san, three years ago, biological life forms autoevolved into us, and at the source of the autoevolution, was Haruhi Suzumiya. She is responsible for our existance, and according to Koizumi, She is also responsible for this plane of existance, and can entirely wipe out and destroy this world on a whim. Joy.

So anyways, about the SOS brigade.

The SOS brigade, also known as...err...

**S**ave the World by **O**verloading it with Fun **S**uzumiya Haruhi's **Brigade**.

So you know what i mean when i say "Insane" or "Childish".

So im rambling, which isnt good, im supposed to lighten up on that..

Sigh.

The SOS Brigade apparently is supposed to look for the mysteries of this world, or find Espers, Time-travelers, Aliens, And other phenomena to have..

Fun with it.

God, this is embarrasing.

"Oi! Kyon! Snap out of it, we're leaving now!" Haruhi sneered evily, "And maybe we can get Mikuru another outfit today.."

I'm pretty sure i saw Asahina-san flinch in her maid costume.

"Sounds like another fun day." Koizumi said with enthusiasm, giving that damned smile again.

Oi! Koizumi! You aren't helping by being a kiss ass!

"Mikuru!" Haruhi called, "Its time to change."

"W-w-w-" Mikuru began, but Haruhi was already upon her.

Me and Koizumi casually walked out, i have no idea why, but the daily forced undressings of Mikuru no longer took such an effect on me, i no longer had to run out of the room, and although i did fantasize on separate occasions..

Don't give me that dirty look.

Cute moans and exclamations were all that could be heard for several moments.

"Its time to go!" Haruhi cried, the door flew open, and Mikuru-now dressed in a casual pink-blouse and a long red skirt- was being dragged along by Haruhi. "Yuki! Come on!"

In a few seconds, our rag-tag group consisted of one Eccentric, strange god. A shy, blushing, half-crying Time-traveler, an emotionless alien, a smirking esper, and a very tired teenager.

Lets just get this over with...

And we were off down the hallway of the club, already Haruhi, who was dressed in a yellow T-shirt and tight blue jeans with a studden belt, was going off about how we might find an android time-traveler whos fleeing from an evil corporation, or an electro-kinetic being who might just trap us in the subway on our way downtown. Oi..shes got some imagination..

Sigh, i just hope that she calms down before these things really happen.

Long story short, we left campus, did the horrible hike im forced to do every day (that i'll also have to do again when we get back...) and we made it to the subway.

The subway ride was nice, though Haruhi had still talked far too much.

So, i tried to get some chatter going.

"Today's a nice day." I said to Asahina-san.

She nodded to me, "It's very warm today, i didn't want to wear the sailor outfit's long sleeves today."

Haruhi stopped dead in her tracks, her eyes went straight to Mikuru, "We'll be getting you some new outfits today, Mikuru..We'll budget it in while Kyon asks questions."

Mikuru flinched, nodding her head uneasily.

"And Kyon, don't think i forgot that you're buying us lunch." Haruhi made a sound that can only be described as a growl, and sulked angrily in her subway seat.

Mikuru looked at me like she had just been sentenced to death.

I think she would have preferred to be sentenced to death...

Well, after what can only be declared as a "punishment", Haruhi eventually brightened up in her mood, "Kyon, where do you think we should go first?"

"Probably the fast food courts around here."

"Idiot! Thats too obvious! We should try somewhere dark, suspicious... Not a casual eating building! Stupid!"

...Unfortunately, this is Haruhi's brightened mood.

The rest of the subway ride was semi-normal. We reached our destination, downtown Nishinomiya, Japan.

"Alright then! We're splitting up. Good luck." Haruhi said with new-found enthusiasm, she then strode out of the traincar eccentricly.

Mikuru and I stared at each other, and then followed. We watched as Koizumi and Yuki disappeared into another exit of the subway.

We walked down the crowded streets, Haruhi still about five feet infront of Mikuru and I.

I saw Haruhi's eyes set on something in the distance, and she smiled evily.

"Mikuru. Come."

Mikuru looked at me nervously, but then walked forward. Haruhi grabbed her arm and got her closed to whisper something in her ear, I saw Mikuru flush.

"N-no..Please.." Mikuru began to beg.

"Too late!" Haruhi grabbed Mikuru's hand tightly and sped off, pushing people out of the way.

Crap!

I ran after them, but i wasn't as lucky with the crowd.

Pushing my way through, breathless, i finally saw Haruhi and Mikuru, snapping around a corner.

I ran around and finally saw what Haruhi had told Mikuru.

think my nose started to bleed a little.

It was none other then a Risque costume store.

...Haruhi...

I sighed, and decided to walk after them.

Today's going to be long.

So anyways, we had entered, and while Haruhi was forcing Mikuru into outfits, i was-and don't ask me why-asking around the store attendants and costumers for any urban legends or weird things they have heard about..

It was a little distracting.

Excuse me sir, have you ever heard of-

"Kyaa! Stop! Not there! Please!"

Any interesting stor-

"Suzumiya-san! Please! I need those panties!"

Hows the baby?

"P-please! I Need my Bra b-back! Suzumiya-san! please!""

Today was very long, indeed.

Eventually after a half hour of squealing, screaming, and exclamations (a pattern, no?), a ruffled Mikuru and a beaming Haruhi met me at the exit of the store, with a bag of what i could only presume, according to the stores name, as risque costumes.

"Lets go eat!" Haruhi exclaimed, dragging Mikuru out of the store.

I stood in their wake, shaking my head.

Sigh, not that i'm missing it or anything, but shouldn't we be finding out about mysteries?...Or is Haruhi just trying to punish poor Mikuru?

"Kyon! Come!" I heard Haruhi bark.

Shaking my head, i took a step forward and followed.

The ironic part is...Koizumi and Nagato were probably relaxing in a library somewhere.

We entered the cafe no problem, Haruhi ordered our beverages and snacks, took my wallet, paid for it, and then the three of us found a table.

Haruhi looked down at her drink, then looked back up, not pleased. "I'll be right back." She got out of her seat and ran back to the counter, to talk to the cashier.

...That girl is so energetic.

"...Kyon-kun."

I roused from my muses and looked at Mikuru, who had an uneasy look on her face.

"..Um..This is sudden.."

My eyes flashed with interest, what could she want to talk to me about?

"...Has Koizumi or anyone talked to you?"

I shook my head, Koizumi stayed pretty quiet today... earlier we were playing Othello and he didnt say a word.

"...The people of my organization have sent me a message about an event that is supposedly going to happen about forty minutes from now.

Great, more supernatural business. "What is going to happen?" I asked, my voice did not sound the least bit interested. Between almost being gutted by human interface, seeing giants rip apart tokyo in a closed space, an esper kill one of sed giants, and many other things, i've been rendered immune to shock now.

"...A timequake is going to happen...a time quake that can permanently unbalance the space-time continuum... Yuki-san and Koizumi-kun have discussed this with me..and we thought that we'd tell you last.."

"Does it have something to do with Haruhi?"

"Not as much as you think it does.." She spoke shakily, and then her cute eyes went down to the mocha she had just ordered, as if she couldn't look into my eyes.

"Suzumiya-san is nothing but..as Yuki said, a trigger..The real cause is your dea-"

"Im back!" A chipper voice interupted us, Asahina-san flinched back, her eyes shifting nervously.

"So i heard an interesting story." Haruhi said, oblivious to the fact that Asahina-san looked disturbed and i looked geniunely annoyed. "Apparently the Kitaguchi Station just had someone die during a train accident."

As soon as the word 'die' came up, i saw Asahina-san flinch.

"We should go investigate, hey?" Haruhi grabbed her mocha and put the straw to her lips, downing half of the whole thing in one gulp.

One more gulp, and Haruhi threw away an empty mocha container, and grabbed Mikuru and I and we left the cafe quickly, Haruhi more energetic then normal.

We got through the crowds suprisingly easily and then made out ways to the Kitaguchi Station entrance.

Haruhi set her eyes on a ticketmaster who sat in a booth. She bounded off for him, bringing us with her.

"Excuse me, mister. Have there been any deaths caused by accidents recently?"

"No ma'am, im sorry."

That answer came familiar as we went from one ticket master to another.

Eventually, Haruhi seemed to have run out of steam, and sat on a bench near one of the rails.

"This is worthless..when did they start hiring stupid people to be ticket masters for the subway? Geesh."

And when did teenagers commit human resources tests for sed ticket masters about accidents?

I walked a little closer to the tracks, admiring all the cracks on the edge, and admiring the metal rails.

This is the result of my boredom.

"Ah..Um..Kyon-kun, dont stand so close to the rail..you might fall in." Asahina-san sounded labored, as if she had a burden on her back.

"...Are you stupid? Why were you even playing around there? The third rail they have done there would eletrocute you if you fell in."

A train on a rail nearby came in, its break shook the whole area.

Haruhi did not look pleased at all.

And all Mikuru was doing was watching me carefully.

I sighed, the red lights behind me were going off, which meant that a train was coming.

Taking a step forward, all i remember is hearing a crack and falling backwards into cold metal.

I heard screaming, it sounded like Mikuru, and then all of a sudden i felt the voltage surging through my body.

Through my labored movements, i saw one final thing before i blacked out.

A large, silver rod coming very quickly towards me.

"Kyon!"

"Kyon-kun! Hold on!"

Blackness.

A/N: Hello folks. I notice that this is semi-rushed..i apologize for that, and i promise my acquaintance Star-chan will help with some of the explainations of exactly what happened.

Anyways, i hope some of you saw these ""'s at the end of words. Well those are to explain to some people who dont understand what the mean.

Sailor Outfit – A female school uniform.

Third rail – For subways, a third rail with a direct current of 750 volts to supply power to trains as they move across them.

Alright folks, i always start out rough! But i will get better, i just want you to remember!

Mikuru-beamu!


End file.
